warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiatry magii
Magia przedostaje się do świata przez tzw. Wiatry. Energia ta jak sama nazwa wskazuje wieje/porusza się ku temu co ją oddaje. Istnieje 8 wiatrów a każdy jest odmienny od pozostałych. Co ciekawe pochodzi ona od domeny chaosu lecz używanie jej nie zwiększy mocy mrocznych bogów. Wiatry AQSHY, Czerwony Wiatr (ang. The Bright Order - Fire) Wiatr oddającym ogień we wszystkich postaciach, przyciągają go nie tylko płomienie lecz także płomienne serca, gorące uczucia takie jak: zapał, odwaga, porywczość, agresja(z tego powodu magistrowie tegoż wiatru są porywczy i przywódczy ale cierpliwości im za grosz) oraz ostre kłótnie, podniecenie i olbrzymie pasje. HYSH, Biały Wiatr (ang. The Light Order - Light) Utożsamia on: światło, godność, honor ogółem dobro. Jego potęga nie polega wyłącznie na rozbłyskach ale również na możliwości odsyłania demonów oraz leczeniu. Jego magia polega na: mądrości, prawdzie, skupieniu oraz wielkiej determinacji. Przed zostaniem jego czarodziejem ochotnicy zazwyczaj zostają wędrownymi filozofami aby „wyczuć” jego strukturę. Ze wszystkich wiatrów jest on najmniej wyczuwalny, przenika wszystko przez co jest trudny w opanowaniu. Przyciągają go nie tylko źródła światła jak i prawe serca i co ciekawe piękny śpiew. SHYISH, Fioletowy Wiatr (ang. The Amethyst Order - Death) Jest Eteryczną manifestacją upływającego czasu, śmierci oraz nieuchronnego końca wszelkiego istnienia. Można go utożsamiać z obawami w obliczu nieznanego, strachem, jaki odczuwają wszystkie istoty żywe w chwili zagrożenia, a w szczególności wobec własnej śmierci. Shyish to jednak również szacunek i cześć - aura, którą śmiertelnicy otaczają rzeczy uznawane za święte lub wyjątkowe. Shyish formuje się, gdy ktoś zdaje sobie sprawę z ulotności życia, wspomina dawno minione dzieje, akceptuje swoje życie w danym jego momencie, lub tęskni za wydarzeniami, jakie dopiero mają nadejść. Wiat Shyish to dziwna substancja, w której wszystkie chwile czasu współistnieją w jednym momencie. Fioletowy Wiatr często opisywany jest jako Wiatr Czasu, gdyż wieje z przeszłości, która już przeminęła, przez teraźniejszość, która wiedzie do wszelkich zakończeń, tych nieodłącznych składowych każdego śmiertelnego żywota, w kierunku przyszłości, która doprowadza do nieuchronnej śmierci. Niektórzy przekonują, że Shyish to przeznaczenie, gdyż nie kontroluje wydarzeń przeszłych, teraźniejszych i przyszłych, lecz jest ich wiernym odbiciem. ULGU, Szary Wiatr (ang. The Grey Order - Shadow) Jest Eterycznym odpowiednikiem poczucia zagubienia, lub zakłopotania. Ten wiat jest pełen niedostrzeżonych głębi, knowań, cieni, oraz iluzji. Szarzy czarodzieje splatają zaklęcia, które spowijają ich aurą tajemniczości. Tradycja Ceinia to czary ciemności, niewidzialności, cichej śmierci i rozproszenia uwagi. Ulgu ukazuje się osobom obdarzonym wiedźmin wzrokiemwiedźmi wzrok - zdolność do postrzegania strumieni magii pod postacią gęstej mgły, sunącej tuż nad ziemią. Zwykłych ludzi objętych jej wpływem ogarnia nieufność i zakłopotanie. Ulgu jest przyciągany przez mgły i opary świata materialnego. Szara Mgła otula je swoją zasłoną, skrywając wszystko w Eterycznym cieniu. Szary Wiatr wieje najczęściej w kierunku źródeł oszustw, zagadek, oraz iluzji. O świcie, w pradawnych kamiennych kręgach zauważyć można smugi Ulgu uciekające przed dotykiem słońca i jasnego Wiatru Hysh. Ulgu powoli, acz nieubłaganie zmienia korzystających z jego energii czarodziei. Pod dotykiem Szarego Wiatru Magistrowie stają się bardziej tajemniczy i zagadkowi. Kolegium Cienia wykorzystuje Ulgu do własnych skrytych celów. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że służą sprawie powszechnego dobra. Niełatwo jest zapamiętać twarz Szarego Maga, a jeszcze trudniej śledzić jego kroki. Tych, którzy tego próbowali, najczęściej odnajdywano całkowicie zagubionych, lub nieprzytomnych, albo ludzie ci umierali w zagadkowych okolicznościach. GHYRAN, Zielony Wiatr (ang. The Jade Order - Life) Imperialni Magistrowie Magii często opisują Ghyran jako aspekt Eteru dążący do wzrostu, przejawiający potrzebę troski i opiekuńczość. To Eteryczne echo płodności, urodzaju i samej istoty śmiertelnego życia. Nieprzebrana energia wzrostu tętniąca w Zielonej Magii zapewniła jej przydomek Tradycji Życia. Czarodzieje Kolegium Jadeitu, rzucający zaklęcia związane z uzdrawianiem, odnawianiem, oraz wszelkim życiem roślinnym i zwierzęcym, cieszą się olbrzymim szacunkiem. Zwani przez pospólstwo Druidami, Jadeitowi Magistrowie są zmienni jak pory roku, gdyż Wiatr Ghyran wiąże ich ściśle z samą przyrodą. Ghyran opada na świat na podobieństwo letniego deszczu. Ludzie obdarzeni wiedźmin wzrokiem twierdzą, że zlewa się w kałuże i strumyczki zielonej magii, niekiedy płynąc przez krainy szeroką rzeką, nieograniczoną żadnymi prawami fizyki. Gdy Wiatry Magii wieją najsilniej, Ghyran na podobieństwo zielonej fali przypływu zalewa krainy, wsiąkając w glebę i docierając do każdego strumienie, kanału, jeziora i źródła wody. jego energia jest przyciągana przez wodę. Nasyca glebę życiodajną mocą, która czerpią wszystkie rośliny, aby wzdłuż łańcucha pokarmowego przekazywać ją dalej wszystkim żywym istotom. GHUR, Brązowy Wiatr (ang. The Amber Order - Beasts) To pierwotny, zwierzęcy aspekt Eteru. Brązowym Wiatrem manipulują dzicy czarodzieje Kolegium Bursztynu. Dzięki tajemniczym szamańskim rytuałom, Magistrowie wykorzystują energię Ghur do przemian w wilki, kruki, lub inne zwierzęta. Jej pierwotny charakter jest całkowitym zaprzeczeniem cywilizacji i udomowienia. Ghur to instynkt i natura, pozbawiona inteligencji i świadomego okrucieństwa człowieka. Ghur przyciągają zarówno dzikie zwierzęta, jak też niedostępne zakątki. Brązowy Wiatr unika ludzkich osad i kamiennych miast. Z tego powodu czarodzieje Kolegium Bursztynu porzucają cywilizację, by przenieść się w niebosiężne góry, lub na niezamieszkałe mokradła, gdzie mogą swobodnie czerpać energię Wiatru Ghur. CHAMON, Żółty Wiatr (ang. The Gold Order - Metal) To manifestacja Eterycznego dążenia do logiki, pragnienie ilościowego opisu rzeczywistości, potrzeby zdobywania wiedzy, oraz praktycznego zastosowania informacji. Magia Chamon to alchemia - nauka, a zarazem sztuka transmutacji, kreacji i analizy. Czarodzieje określają ją mianem Tradycji Metalu. Efektem większości czarów splatanych z tego Wiatru jest przemiana - na przykład korodowanie metalu, transmutacja jednego metalu w drugi, lub umagicznianie broni tak, aby stała się bardziej efektywna. Chamon rzekomo przyciągany jest przez gęste substancje w szczególności metale. Im cięższy metal, tym silniej przyciąga ten właśnie aspekt Eteru. To po części wyjaśnia, dlaczego w magicznych eksperymentach tak często wykorzystuje się złoto i ołów - to pierwsze w roli magicznego przewodnika, natomiast drugie jako magiczny izolator. Chamon jest Wiatrem logiki i eksperymentu. Umożliwia splatanie czarów związanych z ochroną i inspiracją - począwszy od wyostrzania zmysłów, a skończywszy na leczeniu umysłu z obłędu (bowiem to pierwsze zazwyczaj pociąga za sobą to drugie). Tak zwani Złoci Czarodzieje, korzystający z energii Chamon, znani są ze swojego logicznego podejścia do życia. Charakteryzuje ich ostry cynizm, oraz naukowe, dedukcyjne podejście do każdego zagadnienia. Zazdrośni szepczą, że mistrzowie magii Chamon potrafią przemieniać w złoto nawet własne ciała. AZYR, Niebieski Wiatr (ang. The Celestial Order - Heavens) Stanowi manifestację Eterycznego odbicia inspiracji i nieskończoności. Magia tego Wiatru oparta jest na zdobywaniu wiedzy o nieznanym i obserwacji nieboskłonu. Tradycja Niebios, w swoim wróżbiarskim aspekcie zwana również Astromancją, praktykowana jest przez Magistrów Kolegium Niebios w celu przewidywania przeszłości i manipulowania nićmi przeznaczenia. Dzięki związkom z niebem Magistrowie Niebios sprawują też władzę nad burzami, huraganami oraz znają tajniki latania. Azyr przekracza granice czasu, sięgając rzekomo we wszystkie możliwe warianty przyszłości z równą łatwością, jak zwykły wiatr pokonuje przestrzeń. W świecie materialnym skupia się w wyższych partiach atmosfery, objawiając się pod postacią dziwnych opalizujących chmur, widocznych tylko dla osób obdarzonych wiedźmin wzrokiem. Źródła Królestwo Magii FRP Kategoria:Wiatry Magii